1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an organic memory device and method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic multi-stable device and the method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a bi-stable device switched between the high and low resistivity states is applied in manufacturing a memory device and the switch according to different applied voltages. The material with the switch property and storage ability includes inorganic and organic materials. It should be noticed that the bi-stable memory device manufactured by applying such materials between two electrodes has got the potential of becoming a new-generation non-volatile memory device.
The bi-stable memory, the common memory device and the switch are single-bit structure. That is, one device only possesses two states which are 0 and 1. If single device can express multiple states, the numbers of the devices and the area for the devices for storing a fix amount of the memory can be decreased. Moreover, the organic light emitting diode can be driven by a single device to achieve the gray scale control.
Hence, how to manufacture a multi-stable memory and a multi-stable switch becomes one of the important development tasks.